Ga Xal
"Believe in the four gods"- 'Ga Xal 'Ga Xal 'was a country on the Ga Xalian peninsula with its religion being the Ga Xalian religion. It was one of the first large countries in Famana. It split into Ga Shir, Ga Delk, Ga Mor and Ga Vin. The successor of the country is New Ga Xal. History Ga Xal is an ancient nation, being created during the ''early Maky period. The country was built on the Ga Xalian religion; The belief in four equal gods based upon the elements of (In chronological order of the flag) Fire, Air, Earth and Water. '''1st wave of expansion Early Ga Xalian conquest was motivated by their religion. Expanion was done to spread their religion, and the early Ga Xalians were a very zealous people. In the same year of their creation, they found the first other tribes during their expansions. One of these tribes was called Tijikomel, and they believed in many different gods. Because of this, Ga Xal conquered it and close tribes without any second thoughts during the Komel War. After having defeated these tribes, the Ga Xalians stop their first wave of expansion. The Big Move The Big Move, starting with the 2nd wave of expansion, took place during the year 22. During the big move the Ga Xalians rapidly started to expand over the eastern and southern parts of the peninsula. During these expansions they came across another civilization, named Calla. They started the Brief Ga Xalian conquest of Calla, a war that reportedly only took less than a fortnight. This is also around the time expansion wasn't just about the religion anymore, but also about the power that it gave them. In the year 27, Ga Xal questioned Callan military commanders about the existence of other cultures to conquer. From them, Ga Xal learned about the nations of Maky, Bava and Zakon. So they continued their big move. They found the first of the named cultures, Zakon, in the year 33. They started the Ga Xalian conquest of Zakon, wanting to convert the area to their true gods. This war proofed more difficult, because of Zakon's connections to the technological superior nations of Maky and Bava. The Ga Xal - Makyan War It took until the year 40 for the Ga Xalians to make the final push to the Bavan Borders. Bava had seen them coming, but they were unable to prepare, as they were already in another war at that time. Maky had just finished conquering Bava when the Ga Xalians arrived. The country was weak and exhausted from the war, and it took no effort for the Ga Xalians to sweep the entire area. During the conquest, the Ga Xalians destroyed many Mak religious area's, by burning them or throwing artifacts dedicated to Um into the seaneeded. They did this out of dedication of their own gods. After this, the Ga Xalian religion became by far the most prominent religion in the area, although the Makyan heartland itself was never converted. The Ga Xalian Civil war In year 63, Nidero Tilav claimed that if the Ga Xalian religion was true, based on four equal in power gods, the world would have not be stable. Therefore, he stated that there must be one god more powerful than others. Ga Xalian authorities disliked the idea, starting the Chase of Nidero Tilav. The chase ended in 64, when Nidero was executed. But a decade later, Ga Xalian phillosophers claimed that he was right. this led to the people believe it as well, starting a revolt. Seeing the chance of getting independence, All the countries occupied by Ga Xal revolted, joining the rebels. The war was long, and deadly. The rebels' main areas were in the southwest, by the Makyna River, where a lot of the occupied peoples were. In the Southeast, the area Nidero Tilav was living in so he had more support; also maybe supported Nojun people wanted revenge on the Chase. And in the North east, which was the populated areas of Ga Xal and also had the Callan and Kommeli rebels. The war was won in Year 75. Aftermath: The Ga Xalian rebels attacked the previously occupied countries, starting the Great Independence war. The Great Independence War The Great Independence War was a continuation of the Ga Xalian Civil war, when a war break out between groups of the victorious rebels. The first group was the Ga Xalian Rebels. The other groups were rebelsfrom the peoples previously occupied by Ga Xal: Bavian, Makyan, Vaximorian, Zakoni, Dyrian, Callan, and Komeli (will be called the occupied). The Ga Xalian people wanted to keep the occupied countries. The Occupied and the Ga Xalian people switched lands on different places, but the only major event was the rise of the Zakoni people. At year 76 the occupied offered peace, with both sides tired from 3 years of war and Ga Xal accepted. Aftermath: Dyri regained independece. Southern Maky Kingdom and Northern Maky Kingdom gained independence, splliting the Makyan Empire. Jagama gained independence, a city state of the Bavian people. Zakon regained independence, southwest to the place it originally was, in order not ot be stuck in the middle Vaximor regained independence. New Calla gained independence instaed of the old Calla. The Komel Tribes gained independence, consisting of Tijikomel and the other tribes occupied in the Komel war. Other areas were abandoned The rest of Ga Xal was split into four countries, each to the one of the Holy Elements of the Ga Xalian religion: Ga Delk of the Earth. Ga Mor of the Fire. Ga Vin of the Water. Ga Shir of the Air. Category:Countries